L'automne
by Schuylera
Summary: Seuntai benang merah rapuh yang putus, telah terjadi di musim gugur —Special fic for Sakura's birthday.
**L'automne**

 **Schuyler**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 _Karena dimusim gugur, hatinya ikut berjatuhan layaknya daun yang tak memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal pada tempatnya._

 _._

Sakura menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Air mata sudah berada dipelupuk mata. Siap untuk tumpah kapan saja dia merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Sakura harus menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi kewajibannya meskipun ini bukanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar menjadi bebannya. Bukan dia orang yang memulainya, lantas mengapa Sakura yang harus mengakhirinya?

"Yang kau lihat saat itu bukanlah aku, tapi bayangan dari masa lalumu yang memaksa masuk kembali pada kehidupanmu sekarang ini."

Seharusnya dia bisa menebak apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang dirinya. Sudah berkali-kali Sakura meyakinkan diri, tapi sayang hatinya masih terlalu naïf. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa bertahan selama dua tahun dan berakhir dengan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lihat dari dirinya?

Bukankah menjadi bayangan orang lain itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan?

Andai saja saja Sasuke tak pernah salah menyebutkan namanya, mungkin Sakura masih di sana. Andai saja disaat yang sama, Sasuke tak pernah salah menyebutkan kapan tanggal ulang tahunnya. Sakura takkan merasa sehancur ini. Andai saja, Sasuke bisa lebih jujur pada dirinya. Dia pasti masih berjalan bersama orang yang dia anggap mencintainya. Terus begitu hingga Sakura sadar dengan sendirinya jika perlakuan Sasuke bukanlah apa yang dia harapkan selama ini, melainkan dirinya hanya dijadikan sebagai pengganti perempuan masa lalunya.

Atau yang lebih baik dari semua itu, andai saja Sasuke tidak pernah muncul dalam hidupnya. Dengan begitu kenyataan yang ada mungkin lebih bisa dia toleransi.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku." Sasuke menarik lengan kurusnya. Sakura diam. "Ini tidak seperti yang–"

"Cukup, Sasuke." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, tak ingin terlihat lemah di mata pemuda yang telah menghancurkannya. "Inilah yang ku benci dari dirimu, tak pernah mau mengaku tentang hatimu yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke meregangkan cekalannya. Menatap dalam-dalam Sakura di hadapannya tanpa berucap sepatah katapun karena memang apa yang diucapkan Sakura benar adanya.

Sakura telah memutuskan, dia tak akan lagi tinggal. Sasuke adalah masa lalunya mulai hari ini, detik ini juga. Sakura akan membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung dua minggu lagi dan kemudian pergi dari kehidupan pria itu untuk membiarkannya bersama dengan wanita yang belakangan ini selalu dia sebut dalam setiap konversasi mereka.

Ino.

Bahkan yang lebih menyakitkan dari semuanya adalah Ino yang merupakan sahabat baiknya sedari kecil. Maka, jika ada orang yang mampu membuat hatinya luluh lantah dalam waktu singkat, maka jawabannya adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke dan sahabat terbaiknya, Yamanaka Ino.

Dari posisinya sekarang, Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana cincin pertunangan mereka tersemat cantik di jari manisnya. Dia memperhatikannya dengan nanar dibalik air mata, sebelum mengangkatkan dan kemudian melepasnya. Lalu diraihnya tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan cincin bertahtahkan berlian itu dengan lembut di atas telapak tangan besarnya. Kepalanya terangkat dan tampaklah wajahnya yang terpoleskan senyum menyakitkan di sana bersama air mata yang membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

Saat itulah. Saat itulah Sasuke mulai merasa dunianya ikut luruh seiring dengan tetesan air mata gadisnya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

Air wajahnya mengeras, namun tatapannya melembut. "Tidak, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa memutuskannya secara sepihak."

"Kau masih sama egoisnya dengan dirimu yang dulu," Ucapnya parau tanpa menggubris kalimat Sasuke. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mundur. "Kau dan aku tak akan pernah menjadi bagian di masa depan. Karena aku bukanlah gadis masa lalumu."

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat tersebut, Sakura berbalik dan berlari di tengah daun-daun kering yang berguguran. Gugur bersama cintanya yang pergi.

Sasuke terdiam. Menyadari bahwa dia telah menghancurkan Sakura sampai kepingan terkecil. Menyangkal perasaan gadis itu padanya dengan alasan gadis masa lalunya yang masih singgah dihatinya. Bersikap dingin untuk menutupi hatinya. Padahal selama ini Sakura selalu memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan. Ada disaat Sasuke benar-benar butuh topangan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke segera berlari menyusul gadisnya. Memeluknya dari belakang begitu menemukan sosok mungil tersebut. Sedangkan gadis berambut panjang itu hanya diam dengan tubuh bergetar akibat tangisan yang dia tahan.

"Dengar, Sakura. Kau memang bukan gadis masa laluku," bisiknya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Hidungnya mencari-cari aroma yang selalu membuatnya tenang. "Tapi kau adalah gadis masa depanku. Perempuan yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

Sakura masih menangis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memilihmu sedangkan kau sudah memperjuangkanku sampai pada batasnya?"

Kalimat tersebut langsung membuat tangisannya berhenti dan tergantikan dengan isakan-isakan kecil. Sasuke mengatakannya, itulah yang dia tunggu. Tapi mengapa hatinya terasa berat untuk sekedar menaruh harapan dalam setiap bait kata tersebut?

Karena Sakura sudah memilih. Dan inilah jalan yang dia anggap baik untuk mereka berdua.

Sang dara melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya dengan lembut. Kemudian berbalik menatap pria itu dan menyimpan rupanya dalam memori yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan.

"Ini yang terbaik, Sasuke. Pergi dan carilah _dia_. Biarkan aku menata hati kembali." Sakura kembali bersiap untuk pergi. Namun dia lebih dulu membingkai wajah Sasuke. Berjinjit dan menghentikan pergerakkan kepalanya ketika bibirnya dan Sasuke sudah berada dalam jarak satu senti kemudian beralih memberikan kecupan panjang di dahi pria itu sebagai tanda berakhirnya cerita diantara mereka.

" _Selamat tinggal, Sasuke_."

 **.**

 **Owari**

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

" _Cut!"_ Asuma dan semua kru yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Mereka memberikan selamat bagi kedua pemeran utama yang baru saja menyelesaikan adegan terakhir mereka hari ini.

"Kerja bagus, kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai khasnya sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. Dia juga merupakan pemain dalam film ini. Sebelah tangannya memberikan satu botol air mineral dingin pada Sakura.

" _Thanks_ ," Sakura tersenyum manis dan langsung menenggak air dalam botol yang diberikan Naruto hingga setengahnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Di mana Hinata? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Oh, dia sedang bersama Ino. Biasalah, wanita." Guraunya. Kemudian dia menyampirkan tas punggungnya di bahu. "Aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus dikerjakan."

"Pekerjaanmu hanya tidur dan makan ramen instan, Dobe." Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah. "Tidak usah sok sibuk."

Naruto tergelak kencang, tapi dia tidak berkata apapun dan hanya melenggang pergi dari sana meninggalkan sepasang kekasih dalam tenda itu.

"Hey, Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir jika cerita dalam film ini akan berimbas pada hubungan kita?" Tanya Sakura yang menyandarkan pinggangnya pada meja rias seraya memainkan anak rambutnya.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian menghampiri Sakura. Mengurung gadis pink itu dengan kedua lengannya yang dia sandarkan pada masing-masing pinggiran meja. "Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu padaku lebih dari lima kali semenjak kita menerima film ini. Tidakkah kau bosan?"

"Hm, aku hanya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada kita." Gumam Sakura seraya membuat pola melingkar pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Tidak akan." Sasuke menjawab mantap. "Kau bisa memegang ucapanku."

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat pada dahi lebar Sakura yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari gadis berkulit porselen ini. Dan Sakura tahu Sasuke berkata tulus padanya.

.

 **Finish**

 **.**

A/N

YOHOHOHOHO

Apa kabar? Baik? Hamdallah.

Maaf karena saya jarang post fiksi baru. Alasan saya masih sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi kali ini saya paksain buat fiksi ini demi HARUNO *ralat* UCHIHA SAKURA YANG ULANG TAHUN TANGGAL 28 MARET INI. YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Selamat ulang tahun Uchiha Sakura! Semoga makin dicintai Sasuke dan Sarada. Makin strong dan cantik. Dan yang terpenting …. Makin berisi *berbisik menggoda* /plak.

Oke. Pertama, saya gatau mau bilang apa. Kedua, saya bener-bener ngebut ngetik fiksi ini dari jam 11 malam lewat sepuluh menit dengan ide yang amat sangat minim dan selesai jam 12.45 so maafkeun kalo plotnya terlalu cepat dan ngegantung pas di omake karena saya juga targetin kalau fic ini harus selesai apapun yang terjadi /saaeeeeeekkkkkkkkk. Ketiga, tadinya saya gamau buat omake, tapi akhirnya saya putusin buat bikin/5. Dan keempat,, saya gatau apalagi yang mau saya bilang.

Intinya saya super duper seneng bisa bikin fiksi ini dan ngepost diwaktu yang passsssssssssssssssss banget sama hari ulang tahun Sakura. *nangis glitter*

Sekian dulu dari saya. See ya di fiksi lainnyaa. Ditunggu reviewnya! Apapun bentuknya akan amat sangat saya hargai asalkan bukan flame! Boleh sih, tapi yang membangun dan TOLONG gunakan bahasa yang sopan. Saya tidak mentolerir kata-kata menghina apalagi penggunaan bahasa yang kotor.

Sign,

Schuyler


End file.
